Wyrd
by eternally lachambers
Summary: Her nightmare never ends. — Chia. AU, OOC, rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This story also fall under the categories of: hurt/comfort, suspense, drama, romance, and friendship.**

 **Based off of the song "Wyrd" by Glass Animals, as well as a YouTube video titled "Peeta/Katniss - Wyrd (au)" by the YouTube channel TheRobstenluver123.**

 **Trigger warnings: Abusive/controlling relationship, nightmares, swearing, self harm, heavy depression, drinking, smoking, undertones/implements of a few mental disorders,** **cheating, self hate, guilt and fear staying, bulimia and anorexia, references to rape and implied sex as well as something known as misogyny. Other dark themes of the like are present here.**

 **This story is VERY dark, one of the most dark fanfictions I will _ever_ write. Tread with caution, guys. I'm serious.**

 **Rated a high M. Seriously. This shit is scary. Even I was like: "Should I really post this? This shit could scare them." But I went ahead and did it, so here it is, guys.**

 **Main pairing: Chia (Chase/Mia).**

 **Supporting pairings: Dylaree (Dylan/Bree), Skydam (Skylar/Adam), and Marxanna (Marcus/Roxanna).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lab Rats, just my OC's, this plot, and anything else you don't recognize. The song "Wyrd" belongs to the talented artist/band called Glass Animals, not me. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Also, I want to make something clear.**

 **Guys, I in _no way_ condone the actions of the characters beforehand or intend to make fun of what the character(s) are going through. _I am only doing this to make aware of the issue(s)_. Abusive relationships are _no joke_. Seriously, this stuff is really scary and mentally scarring to the people in that type of situation. If you're in a type of relationship like that, I advise you to  GET OUT OF THAT RELATIONSHIP AS _SOON AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN_ _._**

 **Do NOT do what the main character is going through/will end up doing, you'll only end up in a world of more hurt than you already are. I'm serious. Get out of the relationship ASAP. I myself have _never_ been in an abusive relationship, but I want to make aware of things like this, (i.e. abusive relationships, drinking, smoking, ****misogyny, rape,** **et cetera.) and how serious these topics are. This is one of the only ways I could think of trying to get the message across, so here I go. . .**

 **Anyway, I'm always here if you guys want to talk to someone about what you're going through, or just want to chat with me, my PM box is always open. I promise.**

 **For those of you who don't know: misogyny's definition is: Misogyny's definition is "the** **dislike of, contempt for, or ingrained prejudice against women." So yeah, tread these waters with caution. I'm being deadly serious.**

 **If that particular trigger warning makes you uncomfortable, I beg of you to please, _please_ not read this story. "Wyrd" - my story, not the song by Glass Animals - has a lot of misogyny.**

 **Also, if any warnings listed above is triggering to you or if this isn't "your type of story", just please do me (and everyone else) a HUGE favor right now, and just go away. Just click the back button right now. This is the one - _one_ \- and your _only_ warning you'll get, everyone. I do not want annoying comments from reviewers from guests or flames or whatever because of it.**

 **Warning for OOCness: OOC Adam and OCC Bree, as well as OCC Chase. Chase being: Very dark, very cold, very controlling, very evil, and very manipulative.**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters this particularly story will be, but I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood to write everything out in one chapter. So it will be split up into multiple parts.**

 **This is also just a short prolog, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Sorry if it sucks. I'll probably add more things in later, but I'm not too sure about it. But most likely I will because to be honest with you guys, I'm not satisfied with this. But whatever.**

 **So, if you guys haven't clicked the back button on this story yet, please (try to) enjoy this short story.**

 **-Page Break-**

 ** _"YOUR ABUSIVE PARTNER DOESN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIS ANGER; HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH YOUR ANGER._ One of the basic human rights he takes away from you is the right to be angry with him. No matter how badly he treats you, he believes that your voice shouldn't rise and your blood shouldn't boil. The privilege of rage is reserved for him alone. When your anger does jump out of you—as will happen to any abused woman from time to time—he is likely to try to jam it back down your throat as quickly as he can. Then he uses your anger against you to prove what an irrational person you are. Abuse can make you feel straitjacketed. You may develop physical or emotional reactions to swallowing your anger, such as depression, nightmares, emotional numbing, or eating and sleeping problems, which your partner may use as an excuse to belittle you further or make you feel crazy." - Why Does He Do That?: Inside the Minds of Angry and Controlling Men by Lundy Bancroft.**

 **-Page Break-**

 ** _"The scars from mental cruelty can be as deep and long-lasting as wounds from punches or slaps but are often not as_ _obvious. In fact, even among women who have experienced violence from a partner, half or more report that the man's emotional abuse is what is causing them the greatest harm."_ \- Why Does He Do That?: Inside the Minds of Angry and Controlling Men by Lundy Bancroft.**

 **-Page Break-**

 ** _"Abusive relationships exist because they provide enough rations of warmth, laughter, and affection to clutch onto like a security blanket in the heap of degradation. The good times are the initial euphoria that keeps addicts draining their wallets for toxic substances to inject into their veins. Scraps of love are food for an abusive relationship."_ \- Maggie Young.**

 **-Page Break-**

She loves him with everything she has in her bones but he doesn't love her at all, really.

But it's okay. She still loves him.

It's okay. She still loves…

Him.

It's okay. She still…

…Loves him.

It's okay. She…

…Still loves…

…Him.

 _It'sokayshestillloveshimIt'sokayshestillloveshimIt'sokayshestillloveshim_.

It's totally okay when he screams at her for things she didn't do, and it's also okay when he hits her for something she didn't do, even though he would never dream of doing anything to hurt him.

It's okay.

It's okay when he has one of his fits and kicks down the door and punches the walls and screams obscenities at her for no reason.

She promises herself that it is okay.

(But it's really not.)

It's okay when he fucks her in the shower when she doesn't really him want to or when he picks her up and places her on the sink and has his own sicksick _sick_ way with her when she really, really, _really_ doesn't want him to do that. She doesn't like it at all because she feels impure every time he pushes in her and pulls out and in and out and in and God damn out before he pushes in her again rapidly over and _God damn_ over and he comes inside of her with a loud gasp of her name and a soft moan.

(That's the only thing that's _not okay_.)

But all the other things are okay.

It's okay.

Yep, it's totally okay when he slaps her and pins or shoves her up against the wall and screams at her and blames her for being broken when he's the one who broke her.

But it's all okay.

Her feelings don't matter to him at all in the slightest, and he's made clear on that on multiple occasions.

(They'd established long ago that her feelings don't matter when he's having an "off day", as he'd continue to call it. The problem is that he'd have the "off days" a lot more frequently as time went along and they grew up together in their house.)

It's okay when he screams at her and throws things at her and makes her feel worthless and like a bad human being for hurting _his_ feelings.

It's okay when he screams at her for staying out later than she was supposed to on a school night.

It's okay when he fucks her in their bed in one of his jealous and possessive and controlling rage fits.

It's okay. It's all okay.

It's okay when he screams at her from outside the bathroom door for texting her best friend, Dylan Anderson, who just so happens to be a guy, and one of his best friends in the entire world.

 _"I know what you've been doing! You've been texting Dylan Anderson constantly and I want you to stop it right now, Angel!" He screams at her from the bathroom door, eyes wild with rage and a fiery possessiveness that could melt the coldest of hearts._

 _The Angel with Broken Wings stands in front of the sink and stares at herself in the mirror with dead and scarred eyes, just staring at the black eye he gave her. She listens to him through the bathroom door, never daring to say anything back to him._

 _(The Angel and the Devil also established long ago that if the Angel talked back to the Devil, she'd be beaten up even more. She learnt that the hard way one time, and has never dared to talk back to him.)_

 _"Just fucking stop texting him, you little ungrateful whore!" He snarls to her, then punches the wall beside the door. She's pretty sure that the wall beside the bathroom door now has a fist sized hole that will be there permanently_. _She hears her something, her phone, most likely, God damn it - be thrown into the wall and smash to the ground, breaking into a thousand pieces._

That was the fourth phone he's broken in the eleven months that the Angel and the Devil have been together.

But it's okay.

It's okay.

She still loves him.

It'sokayIt'sokayIt'sokayIt'sokay.

It's okay.

…She…

It's okay, she still…

…Loves him…

(…

…

…

When will the nightmares ever end?)

 **-Page Break-**

He calls her emotionally scarred and mentally jaded.

(Which is ironic because _he's_ the one whose scarring her and is making her mentally jaded.)

 **-Page Break-**

There's a saying if you love someone, you should set them free. Set the bird free from it's cage or whatever the saying actually is, because she doesn't know what it is. Or care to look it up. It would be a waste of her time, really.

But what happens when that bird - the Angel, if she does say so herself - has broken wings and lifeless eyes and scars and is so, so, _so_ tired, and the owner of that bird knows it deep down in his twisted shriveled mess he calls a heart, but doesn't do anything to stop it? Does that make the owner a bad person? Because it she knows that it does make him a bad person. He didn't take care of her properly, so the poor little birdie got hurt, _over and over and over and over and over again_ so many times.

Or what if that owner is actually the Devil and that cage is made up of both the Angel's and the Devil's sins? What if the Devil threw away the key to unlock that cage a long time ago and the Angel has been trapped in that cage for a little bit over eleven months?

What if the Angel can't take much more of the Devil's torture?

 **-Page Break-**

 _"I love you." He murmurs into her neck, planting a soft kiss to her collarbone._

 _He's a liar, but she smiles anyway because it's better to agree than to disagree. It'll hurt less. She's learned that the hard way._

 _"I love you too, Boy Wonder." I don't actually love you. I'm disgusted by you, villain. I hate you and I hate myself for loving you, but not as much as I hate myself._

 _The Devil smiles that boyish charm smile that makes every single girl's heart melt. He takes her hand and laces their fingers together and leans over, lightly kissing her collarbone again before very gently pressing his lips to his Angel's own lips._

 **-Page Break-**

He wasn't always like this. He wasn't always the Devil and she wasn't always the Angel With the Broken Wings. (But she is still an Angel in his eyes, but this time she can be played with and thrown away like a doll. A doll that means nothing to him). The Devil - before he became known as The Devil - had a name.

His name was Chase Leonardo Davenport.

(He was an Angel, too, at one point.)

And this Chase Leonardo Davenport was - he _was_ \- a sweet boy with lots of life to him and he was kind and funny and kind and smart and dorky but in the "cute dorky" way. He was everything a person could have ever hoped for in a person, (and he seriously was everything), and he was everything someone could hope for in a boyfriend (and he was, until he wasn't). He was charming and caring, never willing to push her into anything she wasn't ready to do. They went on dates and they fell in love like a regular pair of teenagers.

Until he wasn't that charming, innocent, naïve boy anymore. Until he turned into something completely different, when he shaped into the person she knows now, and has known for over a year and a half now.

When the Chase Davenport that everyone knew was gone forever.

When Chase Davenport turned into a toxic word.

A _monster_.

 **-Page Break-**

Three nightmares a night is very common nowadays. Sometimes it's more, sometimes it's two, sometimes it's only one.

Sometimes she wants to throw a party whenever she only has one nightmare a night. Seriously, she does.

(She constantly forgets what life was like before the nightmares started.)

 **-Page Break-**

Breeana Rose Parker doesn't notice anything off about the Angel's and the Devil's relationship. Adam Charles Davenport, (Chase's older brother), Marcus Ryan Stone, Bree Rose Parker, Skylar Amelia Storm **(1)** , Dylan Jacob Henderson and Roxanna Mae Reynolds (but everyone calls her - Roxanna - _Roxy_ because if you don't you'll end up in a ditch with your eyes clawed out of your head and virtually unrecognizable), - all of whom are the Angel and the Devil's, but mostly the Angel's, _best friends in the entire world_ \- think it's cute when the Devil and the Angel hold hands under the lunchroom table of when Chase lets her finish his food when he's full and they exchange kisses and "I love you's". The "I love you's" lost their sparkle long ago, and her eyes have gone from bright and happy to dead and broken.

Dylan and Bree are in a happy, functional, clean relationship. Dylan and Bree have been dating for seven and a half months. To anyone whose ever met both Dylan and Bree and hung out with them, they can plainly see how happy they are together. They love each other to the stars and back.

Adam and Skylar have been dating for over eight months. They've had no fights in the eight months they've been dating each other for. Anyone can plainly see the love they have for each other.

Marcus and Roxanna have been dating each other for over five months, and they love each other from the bottom of their hearts, with every fiber of their whole being.

"You two are so cute!" Roxy gushes, a bright smile planting itself on her pink lips.

Chase smiles, squeezing her hand a little _too_ hard. The Angel just smiles along with them and continues to talk to them and make jokes and grin and pretend like nothingnothing _nothing_ is wrong, praying like crazy that her friends don't see the hurt flicker in her eyes and the smallest hint of a wince pass along her tan face.

She hopes that their friends don't recognize that everything is anything and everything but "okay" with their relationship.

 **-Page Break-**

 _"Get back here, Angel!" The Devil roars. "I need to talk to you!" He snarls, his voice dripping with rage and enough coldness to make her bones freeze, but she runs faster away from him._

 _She ignores him and runs into an abandoned alleyway and curses softly when it stops at a dead end._

 _His footsteps get closer, coming near her, the sound bouncing and echoing against the enclosed space. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, Angel!" He snarls._

 _She swallows and very turns toward him, her eyes wide as she takes in his pissed off appearance._

 _H_ _e storms up to her, growling, hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides, his hazel eyes wild with pure anger. They look about five shades darker than they are supposed to be. Shit. He must be_ really _pissed off. Crap._

 _She opens her mouth to explain but he grabs her roughly and harshly shoves her against one of the side walls of the alleyway and snarls._

 _She looks at him with terrified eyes, opening her mouth to defend herself but he cuts her off by speaking first._

 _"You little bitch." He growls at her, his hazel eyes blazing with a furious expression. His hands come up to press flat against the wall, effectively trapping her in between the wall and himself. The furious gaze that's ground onto his face has enough deadly fire in it to want to make her shrink back and cower in fear like a trapped animal. But she can't move, so she just swallows hard, trying to get rid of the thickening lump in her throat._

 _She opens her mouth and starts explaining, trying to ignore the burning pain that knocks on her skull and sends sharp, white hot prickles of pain throughout her entire body, and she starts talking fast to get a chance to at least defend herself before he can snap and hit her, "Chase, please listen to me. Let me explain. I wasn't kissing him. You know I would_ never _do that to you._ He _came right at_ me _and-"_

 _One his hands pull back and ball up into a fist, and his hand whips out with lightning fast speed and deadly accuracy and collides with her cheek with enough force to make her stumble back, and her hand flies up to her cheek and she stares at him with heartbreak in her broken, mentally jaded eyes, but she doesn't cry out in pain._

 _She holds the cry of pain in by biting the inside of her cheek as hard as she possibly can. So hard, in fact, she can taste the metallic tang of blood that blooms from a small cut and fills her mouth with her own blood._

 _(Because she's learnt over the years, crying out only makes it worse.)_

 **-Page Break-**

He's kept her silent about their dysfunctional and abusive relationship by threatening to kill everyone she has ever cared about.

(He's a monster.)

So she's kept her mouth shut for over eleven months.

 **-Page Break-**

She can't take much more. She's breaking. She has nightmares, more than usual. Too much.

It's all too much.

Too much.

She wants it to stop.

She wants it to stop.

She's had a few outbursts of anger and rage and she's yelled at him to _"stop hurting him because she's a human motherfucking being and not a doll that he can use and throw away when he's done with her"_ , which she guess was to be expected.

The Angel With The Broken Wings was an inch away from finally leaving this God forsaken planet when he was finished with hurting and raping and scarring her.

Chase Leonardo Davenport - The Devil - was nowhere to be found the next day.

But he came back two weeks later, and he was meaner and more violent than ever before.

…

…

…

(Her nightmare never ends.)

…

…

…

(The Angel's screams of pain make The Devil smile with sick joy.)

 **-Page Break-**

 **Footnote #1: Did you guys see what I did there? I bet at least two of you readers did. For those of you who are confused: I added in Skylar Storm from the Disney XD show "Mighty Med". I made Adam and Skylar date because I think they're adorable together. I started to ship Adam and Skylar a while ago, so yeah. That happened. *Waits for the confused and hateful reviews to roll in about this new weird ship.***

 **I apologize for the sucky chapter, as well as any spelling, grammar, punctuation and sentence structure mistakes.**

 **Did you guys like the first chapter of WYRD? Or did it? Do you guys think it needs improving? What should I touch up on? What are your reactions to this new scary Chase and how he's treating Mia?**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say but I'll see you all later with the next chapter! Bye. :3**


End file.
